nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Link
Toon Link, also known as Wind Waker Link or Cel-Shaded Link, is a character in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series, particularly The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker as well as many'' Legend of Zelda'' games after it. The character is a different incarnation of Link than previous ones before and after him. In this form, he's appeared in The Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, though as aforementioned he only appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl with the title of Toon Link. Links with a similar appearance have appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap, and The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Toon Link is faster and more agile then the regular Link. Some say he is a replacement of Young Link from the previous installment, Super Smash Bros. Melee. Toon Link is sometimes to be confused as Young Link, as they nearly look the same. Toon Link makes a noise similar to Young Link's when put side by side. Super Smash Bros. Attacks In general, his attacks are the same as regular link though there are a few notable differences. In 3DS/Wii U didn't get most of the changes that Link got though These are his specials: * Neutral Special: Hero's Bow * Side Special: Boomerang * Up Special: Spin Attack * Down Special: Bomb * Final Smash: Triforce Slash Appearance and Costumes Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Character Trophy :This cartoonish version if Link is how he appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and a few other titles. In Smash Bros. he uses moves much like his older, taller counterpart. His small size gives him extra speed, though so take advantage of that to send your foes flying. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Alternate Trophy :Toon Link's Bomb doesn't Deal much damage, but the blast radius is pretty big. His bombs can be thrown in all directions, damaging or distracting your foes. Also, his up special Spin Attack keeps him airborne longer than Link's version. For some launching power, use the side smash attack Engineer Link :Link is well known for his green clothing, a look he has sported throughout time. But in Spirit Tracks, he dons a blue uniform with a red cap instead. The cap is decorated with a dove, the symbol of the Royal Engineers. Playing the Song of Birds will cave a dove to roost! Link (Spirit Tracks) :You might feel sorry for this version of Link, what with him living a life on fixed rails rather than exploring the seas or the skies. But, like the smoke from his train, that feeling will soon disappear when you see that after leaving Aboda Village, the young engineer's quest to restore the Spirit Tracks is filled with adventure/\. In media Since his introduction, this rendition of Link has been the more popular one in Japan. He has appeared in many Japanese commercial including a recent marketing campaign for the New 3DS where his outfit is transformed into a suit and a top hat. Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Amiibo characters Category:Hylian Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes